The Wistar Institute Flow Cytometry Facility provides flow cytometric services and supports the use of flow cytometric techniques by Wistar Cancer Center investigators. The Facility's aims are to:1) provide the technological capability for high quality, single and multi-parameter analyses and/or cell sorting of many types of biological cells from homogeneous or mixed cell populations;2) provide training and expertise to assist investigators in choosing experimental conditions and reagents that optimize the use of the facility's instrumentation for their experimental needs;3) advise and provide technical support for analysis of flow cytometry/cell sorting data for publication, presentation, and inclusion in grant applications, along with storing, archiving, and retrieving flow cytometric data. The laboratory houses a DakoCytomation MoFlo highspeed cell sorter, a Becton-Dickinson FACSCalibur flow cytometry system, a Cytomation CYAN-ADP Ultra- High speed 9-color analytical cytometer, a Coulter XL-MCL automated analytical cytometer, and a Becton- Dickinson FACScan Bench top Analyzer. In July 2006, the Institute purchased and placed into service a Becton-Dickinson LSR II analytical cytometer (7-color analysis), which was upgraded in November 2007 with an additional laser and detectors allowing for 10-color analysis. 24-hour access is available for all of the investigator-operated instruments. A Beckman-Coulter EPICS Elite ESP is located in the BSL3 facility, allowing for both sorting and analysis of HIV-infected samples. Also in the main facility are additional workstations, a library of flow cytometry journals, protocol guides, and other written resources. Additional equipment includes fluorescence microscopes, 4[unreadable]C refrigerators, and extensive spare parts, supplies, and tools in order to maintain the instruments at optimal operating levels. Since 2003, twenty-eight Cancer Center research groups from all Wistar research programs have utilized the Facility, generating approximately 170 publications.